Herida de muerte
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. "¡Ríndete!". Susurró al odio de la chica. "Ya lo he hecho". Le djio. Y fue ella la que buscó los labios de ese hombre. . . su propio enemigo.


**. Herida de muerte .**

De: **PRISS**.

_23-ENE-09_

_22-ABR-09_

* * *

><p><em>"¡Ríndete!". Susurró al odio de la chica. "Ya lo he hecho". Le dijo. Y fue ella la que buscó los labios de ese hombre. . . su propio enemigo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Deja de mirarme así… pareces idiota.<strong>

El Asakura sonrió divertido ante los reclamos de la bella mujer.

Se acercó a ella con tranquilidad.

**~ Dilo… ¡que me amas!.**

Aunque sonreía travieso, la voz del pelilargo sonó ronca. Iba a aprovecharse de esto y ella lo sabía muy bien.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yo que aseguraba que no iba a enamorarme,_

_que mi mente mandaba al corazón._

_Yo que al conocerte, comenté que eras pedante,_

_no pensé cometer ningún error._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon rojas.

_"Maldito Hao."_

Pensaba, sin preocuparse si él le leía la mente o no.

A ese bastardo le divertía la situación. Claro, si la gran Anna Kyouyama, la reina de hielo, estaba aquí, aceptando su derrota ante él. Una batalla de orgullo, pero sobre todo de sentimientos.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, Hao la proclamó como suya. Y ella, Anna, no pudo más que reaccionar como la orgullosa futura esposa de los Asakura. Jamás se enamoraría, se lo juró a si misma ante el dolor de su niñez.

A Yoh lo quería, pero nunca llegó a amarlo. Y ahora, este presumido la había hecho cometer el primer error de su corta vida. . . el más grave: cuando el corazón vence a la mente.

Hao no perdió tiempo, con cierta prudencia, eliminó la distancia entre la rubia y él, sujetándola posesivamente por la cintura, atrayéndola a él.

El moreno pudo entonces intoxicarse con el dulce y enloquecedor aroma de la chica.

La Kyouyama se estremeció ante el toque del castaño y no pudo reprimir un sutil suspiro al sentir como las grandes manos del pelilargo recorrían los contornos de su cuerpo.

**~ Ríndete.**

Susurró el moreno al odio de la chica.

**~ Ya lo he hecho.**

Tras estas palabras, fue Anna la que buscó los labios del Asakura, quien al sentirla, se encargó de hacer de aquella caricia una desesperada, apasionada y hasta brusca.

Hao la aferraba con fuerza, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Mira me has ganado la batalla,_

_mira me hace falta tu mirada._

_Hoy hago tuyo mi cuerpo. . ._

_¡soy tu esclava!._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

Hao sonrió ante los pensamientos de la mujer. Si, esto era el fin de la batalla, y él era el vencedor, y su premio. . . la hermosa itako.

Para él fue un deleite descubrir que ella lo deseaba con locura, así como él a ella.

Detuvo sus besos de pronto, mirándola fijamente, encontrando el deseo y la pasión en las lindas gemas negras, opacadas por la lujuria.

Sí, eso era lo que él más deseaba, desde que la conoció, Hao deseaba de forma enfermiza hacer suyo el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer, poseerla con todo el alcance de su locura.

Y ahora, ella misma se rendía ante él, proclamándose su esclava.

Para ser sincero, alguna vez dudó que este momento llegase, pero ahora que la itako estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, por voluntad propia, no la dejaría ir.

El Asakura la cargó en sus brazos, llevándola hasta el futon, donde la recostó con desesperación.

**~ Ya no hay marcha atrás.**

Murmuró el moreno como advertencia, luego sus ansiosas manos recorrieron el frágil cuerpo de la rubia, primero por encima del oscuro vestido, luego haciendo trizas este, dejando que su tacto se deleitase con la blanca piel de la Kyouyama.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Herida de muerte,_

_porque cupido me tendió una trampa._

_Mi corazón se declaró vencido,_

_porque hoy de ti estoy enamorada._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

**~ Ahh, Ha-Hao…**

Anna se arqueó, ahora ya totalmente desnuda, llena de gozo ante el toque del shaman.

Esto era irreal, era el resultado de su error, de su derrota, se estaba exponiendo totalmente, podría morir por esto, más no le importaba. Había caído en la trampa del amor, estaba vencida, él había ganado.

Anna Kyouyama estaba perdidamente enamorada del shaman de fuego y ya no había nada que hacer, quizás solo esto. . . entregarse a él.

Por más que quiso, la rubia no pudo reprimir los gemidos de gozo. Era imposible, las toscas manos de ese hombre hacían magia en ella. No cabía duda de que el moreno era un experto en esto.

Lo sentía ansioso. . . caliente y tan, tan excitante.

Su cuerpo perfecto la colmaba; podía sentir el fuego de su pasión recorrerla, contagiándola, invitándola a pecar. . . a rendirse ante ese sádico demonio.

Lo sintió entrar en ella, lenta y dolorosamente.

La pregunta de cuándo se deshizo del resto de las ropas, se esfumó de su mente tan rápido como llegó.

¿Qué importaba?. Lo único importante en ese momento, era sentirlo y vaya que lo sentía. . . era doloroso. Quizá era su castigo, la penitencia que debía aceptar sumisamente por su pecado.

Así lo creyó Anna en verdad hasta que el agudo dolor fue vencido por el infinito placer que la inundó una vez que el moreno comenzó a ondular las caderas. Deleitándose y complaciéndola con el roce entre sus sexos.

**~ Hao, ohh, Hao… motto!… motto!.**

La itako terminó gritando de pasión ante el éxtasis.

Se arqueó para recibir el placer, así como la esencia del shaman, quien la aferraba y entre roncos jadeos, decía su nombre.

Anna se abrazó fuertemente a su compañero; cálidas lágrimas resbalaron por su lindo rostro mientras aun sentía a Hao dentro suyo, moviéndose aun suave y ligeramente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Herida de muerte,_

_y hasta me alegra saber que he perdido_

_porque tu flecha le ha pegado al blanco._

_Y mírame. . . amando a mi enemigo._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

Estaba feliz. Perdió, si. . . ¡y qué!.

Las heridas, el riesgo, bien valieron la pena porque a cambio había vivido la experiencia más hermosa de su vida con el hombre menos pensado. . . su propio enemigo.

Pero no importaba. Estaba aquí, era lo correcto, lo sabía.

Enamorada del enemigo, haría todo lo que él quisiera, sería su esclava. . . simplemente porque había perdido la batalla en contra de sus sentimientos por ese hombre. . . simplemente porque lo amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

><p>Tenía AÑOS, queriendo escribir este fic.<p>

Y a fin de cuentas no me gustó como quedó. No sé, como que no está plasmado como lo imaginé, pero bueno ¬¬'.

Otro HAOxANNA, eso es lo importante ^^'.

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__


End file.
